utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Audition Song 2 |previous = - |next = Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku 悪魔のKissは炎より激しく |current track = Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku 騎士のKissは雪より優しく}} |font color = White |name = オーディションソング2 騎士のKissは雪より優しく |image = |kanji name = 騎士のKissは雪より優しく |romaji name = Kishi no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku |translation = A Knight's Kiss Is More Gentle Than Snow |type = Audition Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics =Bee’ |composition =Bee’ Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement =Fujima Hitoshi }} The first track from [[Audition Song 2|' Audition Song 2']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. CD Rankings *'Oricon - #47' *'Daily Oricon - #21' *'Oricon' - Appeared 14 times *'CDTV - #69' Lyrics English = This haughty passion burning hot, it endures every day to torment me! Your too-distant lips murmur a sigh As other guys draw nearer to you, this throbbing heart and its premonition begin to stir Ah, in moments like this, you don't even know such feelings as these! That's right, I was born to protect the chance of meeting you! That’s why I want to be your knight, tonight… The thousands of earnest pure white thoughts Held back by my heart’s dam have begun to overflow… There’s nothing I can do to stop it! I want only you to listen! To my shining dream So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, I pledge to eternity! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny… On a fine and supple line, a sigh like an angel’s dances Held close so strongly it nearly breaks, I want to be intoxicated by this fragrance I don’t want you to look at me like that, I’ll be absorbed by those beloved eyes Ah, enough to make my throbbing heart race! That’s right, we definitely won’t be separate! The thought of losing you is terrifying That’s why I want to be your knight, tonight… If I keep my distance as far as I can, I’ll drown in that smile With those gentle hands, you softly embraced my loneliness I want only you to listen to my shining now! So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, Spins out this love! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny… As only these feelings of warmth you gave me spill out, I’ll take this deep love, because I have no regrets I’ll let only you listen to my shining dream! So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, I pledge to eternity! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = takaburu gekijou wa atsukute　kurushimerareru hibi ni taeru too sugiru omae no kichubiru　tameiki ga sasayaku hoka no yatsu ga chikadzuku dake de　kodou to yokan ga zawameku Ah konna ni setsunai　kimochi nado omae wa shiranai sou sa omae ni deau tame　mamorinuku tame ni umareta dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai　Tonight kokoro no DAMU ga seki tometa　ikusen no hitamuki na shiroi omoi ga sou afuredashiteku… dou shiyo mo nakutomerarenai omae dake ni kikasetai yo　kagayaku ore no yume wo atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga eien wo chikau　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… hosokute shinayaka na RAIN ni　tenshi no you na toiki ga mau kowareru hodo tsuyoku dakishime　sono kaori ni yoitai sonna ni mitsumenai de hoshii　itoshii me ni suikomareteku Ah konna ni mo dokashii　tokimeki wa fukaku kara mawaru sou sa zettai hanasanai　ushinau koto ga kowai kara dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai　tonight toozakereba toozakeru hodo　sono egao ni oboreteku yasashii sono te de　ore no kodoku wo sotto tsutsumikonde kure omae dake ni kikasetai yo　kagayaku ore no ima wo atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga ai wo tsumuideru　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… nukumori wo kureta kazu dake　kobore ochiru omoi wo kono fukai ai wo uketomete kure　koukai wa sasenai kara omae dake ni kikasete yaru　kagayaku ore no yume wo atsui kono HAATO no senritsu wo kizami yuku PIANO ga eien wo chikau　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… |-| Kanji = 高ぶる激情は熱くて　苦しめられる日々に耐える 遠すぎるお前の唇　溜息が囁く 他の奴が近づくだけで　鼓動と予感がざわめく Ahこんなに刹那い　気持ちなどお前は知らない そうさお前に出逢うため　守り抜く為に生まれた だからお前だけの でいたい　tonight 心のダムが堰き止めた　幾千のひたむきな い想いがそう溢れ出してく… どうしよもなく止められない お前だけに聴かせたいよ　輝く俺の夢を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 永遠を誓う　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny… 細くてしなやかな に　天使のような吐息が舞う 壊れるほど強く抱きしめ　その香りに酔いたい そんなに見つめないで欲しい　愛しい に吸い込まれてく Ahこんなにもどかしい　ときめきは深く空回る そうさ絶対離さない　失う事が怖いから だからお前だけの でいたい　tonight 遠ざければ遠ざけるほど　その笑顔に溺れてく 優しいその手で　俺の孤独をそっと包み込んでくれ お前だけに聴かせたいよ　輝く俺の今を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 愛を紡いでる　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny… 温もりをくれた数だけ　零れ落ちる想いを この深い愛を受け止めてくれ　後悔はさせないから お前だけに聴かせてやる　輝く俺の夢を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 永遠を誓う　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku |file link = }} |track name = Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *It is officially read as knight rather than kishi in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC. References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Audition Song 2 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)